


bush/maria

by romanticalgirl



Series: pick-a-porn [25]
Category: Hornblower - C. S. Forester
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 20:17:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 9-10-07</p>
    </blockquote>





	bush/maria

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 9-10-07

“He’s not in.”

Maria starts and blushes, dropping her hand from where hse’d been about to knock on Mr. Hornblower’s door. His friend, Mr. Bush, is standing at the window near the attic entrance. He seems to be watching her, aware of her movements, even though his gaze is focused on the water in the distance. “I’m sorry to have bothered you.”

“Rather late for a social call.”

“I…” She has no pretense, not expected to be found out, to be caught. “You’re right, of course. I must be getting to bed.”

“What you came up here for, isn’t it?”

She blushes again, heat staining her cheeks and branding her exactly as he suspects her to be. She swallows hard and curtseys to him, taking a step back toward the stairs. “Goodnight, Mr. Bush.”

“No need to leave.”

She stops, taking his meaning quite clearly. “I beg your pardon?”

Bush walks toward her, moving down the short flight of stairs to where she stands, crowding her back against Hornblower’s door. “No need to beg either. Just open the door.”

Maria swallows hard and stares at him, unable to look away from his captivating eyes. Her hand trembles as it settles on the latch of the door, turning it and letting it fall open. Bush smiles, pushing it open further and nodding toward the empty room.


End file.
